Online Shows,Gay Romance, Weird Adventures, Oh My!
by LolOmg125
Summary: Okay let's clear this up. This is when Goku is 18 and everyone is like as old as the fight with ah,and Vegetas in Dragon Ball. Anyways, Goku and company have an online show,there's a Guy named Xavier,and they go through some awesome freakin adventures. Gay stuff, funny stuff, pointless stuff galore! I don't know just read it I guess..
1. Chapter 1

Goku walked up to his little group of friends. It consisted of Bulma,Krillin,ChiChi,Vegeta,Tien,Launch,Yamcha(sort of) and Xavier.

After a surprising quick and convenient walk,Goku had found his friends. "Hey Goku how's it goin man!" Yamcha yelled out. Goku flashed his infamous grin and waved over to them.

"Hi Goku!" His other friends called out in unison,which to be frank sounded creepy,well everyone else besides Vegeta and ,cause well he was just God damn Vegeta,but Xavier because he just grumbled, ' _Goku...'_

While Goku and Krillin had instantly strikes up a conversation,Bulma was jittering very unhealthy. Tien, watching the crazy sight, started to worry and wondered what the woman spiked in her coffe every day.

Turning the page over to Xavier (get it!Cause we're in a fanfic!Which translates to fan made book! And books have pages! Cmon...laugh...please) he was leaned on to one of the pale blue walls and was reading " _Why is Chocolate So Sexy?'_ He was considering something was wrong with him at this point.

Yamcha was trying to hit on Bulma, but to no avail for Vegeta was shooting daggers at the poor sucker.

Meanwhile,back with Tien,he has started to get a severe heading watching Bulma bounce up and down and up and down. Seriously,how much energy did the girl have in her?!With the third eye, the headache was three times as worse than a normal one!

' _What the hell is this woman on?!'_ Tien thought as he was about to pull out the Advil he (sadly) always had in his pockets,but then he decided to straight out ask in the calmest matter in the very gentle way he always does.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WOMAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tien screamed so loud he could be heard from the lookout. This sudden outburst surely caught everyone's attention,and Bulma instantly stopped.

"Guys I got some news!" Bulma happily stated. Launch and Krillin she had a good idea,it was usually a the worst thing ever.

"With my amazing rich person status I got us all..." Bulma started as ChiChi leaned in closer,with stars glimmering in her eyes.

"AN ONLINE SHOW!" Bulma screamed ad she and ChiChi jumped up and down squealing

Everyone at that moment felt like there was something they needed to say...

 **WE'RE FUCKED**


	2. Alright Then

I **don't own** **Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z if I did,we would ALL be doomed...**

"What the hell Bulma? Did you not at least think of asking me for my opinions first?!" Yamcha yelled. "No one gives a fuck about your opinions Yamcha," Bulma countered. Yamcha crossed his arms,but then softened up when Bulma started to look sad. Yamcha smirked. "Well, I guess I can for my lady," Yamcha smoothly 's face lit up a bit.

"What about you guys?" Bulma asked as she pointed her finger to Tien, Xavier, and Vegeta. The most stubborn of the group.

"Woman, I really don't have time to hear you wine on and on, so yes. But make sure the gravity room is fixed by this afternoon!" Vegeta managed to get out through his teeth.

Tien was about to decline, but then Launch grabbed a hold of his shoulders, with a seductive smile all over her face. She went on her tip toes and whispered, ' _If you do this, I'll make sure you have a fun time tonight...'_ Tien blushed a light shade of crimson and said "Alright."

Xavier pushed his black hair back and turned left. He saw Goku with a pleading look and his hands laced together and in front of him,like he was a begging dog. Xavier clenched his pale white skin and sighed. How the hell was he supposed to not give in to Goku's puppy eyes? "Fine.." Xavier said.

"YES! Now I have an online show with Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, ChiChi, Launch, Tien, and Cherry Eyes!" Bulma shouted with glee. Xavier growled. He hated that stupid nickname. Just cause his eyes were red doesn't mean...

"Alright guys, come with me! We have to get to my place where I have everything set up!" Bulma said as she signaled everyone to follow her. Then they all got into Bulma's outrageously huge car and to her house.

As the minutes passed, everyone grew more and more bored. To relieve his boredom,Yamcha pulled out his phone. He dug into his pockets and dug out his headphones. He plugged them in and went on Google. Yamcha then typed in into the search bar and watched away.

" Perverted bastard..." Xavier whispered. He then felt something warm press against his arm. Goku was sound asleep, leaned against his arm. Xavier smirked and fell asleep along with him.

Finally, after and hour of Nicki Manaj blasting through the speakers of the car, they arrived at Capsule Corperarion. Once they got there they were greeted by the infamous the never aging milf .

"Why hello! Bulma, you haven't brought your friends over in a while! Would any of you like some tea?" She asked pleasantly. " No thanks mom,but thanks anyways. We'll be in the new studio room. Love you!" Bulma responded while everyone followed Bulma downstairs. " One day they will ALL want tea. They will want tea so badly they will **kill** for it," spluttered evily under her breath.

Once downstairs the crew were welcomed to cameras and rooms and lots of lights and microphones. " "Isn't this a bit much for an Online show?" Launch asked. " Of course not! Now anyways,welcome to the newly added studio room! It is a room where we will be recording! We will be shooting from the rooms if you haven't guessed already." Bulma explained.

"Wait a moment,what kind of things will we even be recording anyways?" Krillin asked,wanting to know what he had apparently signed up for.

"You'll see..." said Bulma. Everyone had one word in there minds. " **Porno?** "

Based on the faces everyone had on Bulma turned a light shade of red. " NO WERE NOT MAKING A PORNO!" Bulma screeched. Everyone wiped away the sweat that had formed on their heads relieved.

"I already have the first idea in mind,so I would appreciate it if everyone could pair up into groups that I will assign. Everyone groaned and moaned with more sweat still building up on their faces. ( Yes I do realize what I just typed and I do not regret it)

"Okay let's see... Tien with Launch. Vegeta with me. Goku with Xavier. ChiChi with Krillin. Yamcha will be in a single group." Launch Everyone was okay with their partners expet ChiChi and Yamcha. She wanted to be with Goku! Yamcha was pissed because he was all alone. "Every pairing go into one of those small open rooms over there," Bulma commanded as she pointed to 5 small little rooms with a table and two chairs aligned next to each other.

Everyone did as told and each pairing went into a smiled.

Let hell begin...


	3. Sorry

Sorry this won't continue. I'll make a new story about dbz, but right now this ain't gonna go anywhere.


End file.
